


Одержимость

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: По словам соседки, Эмму не видели больше месяца. Она стала женщиной, которая безумно смеётся.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> написала эту работу, чтобы отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей, поэтому ее качество оставляет желать лучшего, но я все равно публикую ее здесь, так как стараюсь перестать удалять работы, написанные в подобном состоянии. вдохновлена своим хэдканоном, который собираюсь реализовывать позже. 02.08.20 03:45

Когда Киллиан заходит в дом, он, кажется, не чувствует совершенно ничего, кроме полнейшего ужаса и беспокойства. Он старается уловить в тишине любой самый бессмысленный звук, который только может существовать, но до него доносится только тихое тиканье разбитых часов, валяющихся на полу в прихожей — они оказываются первым, что видит моряк, возвращаясь домой. Стук часов в тишине оказывается в несколько раз громче, чем полагается. Но Киллиан лишь болезненно хмурит брови, бесшумно ступая по скрипучему полу. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы ему приходилось использовать оружие снова, но судьба решила все за него — по словам соседки, Эмму не видели уже больше месяца. Она была взрослой женщиной, которая безумно смеялась. 

Разбитые часы, валяющиеся под дверью в прихожей оказываются вершиной айсберга, который ожидает пирата, вернувшегося из долгого плавания, что затянулось непозволительно долго. Изначально это путешествие не включало в себя ничего серьёзного, а затем корабль, во многом уступающий Веселому Роджеру, был разбит о сильные волны. Но Капитан Крюк всегда выходит сухим из воды. Однако сейчас ему казалось, словно он действительно утонул и попал в свой персональный ад. Каким он был? Только сам Дьявол мог дать ответ. 

Ему совершенно плевать на разбитые часы, что они выбирали целую вечность, на разлетевшуюся по полу посуду и окна, на перевёрнутую мебель — Киллиана беспокоит Эмма, которую он не видел три месяца. Она могла постоять за себя. Она победила даже его. Она безумно смеялась и не выходила из дома целый месяц. Киллиану кажется, что за всю свою долгую жизнь он никогда не чувствовал такого сильного беспокойства и ужаса, как теперь. Он чувствует, как медленно сходит с ума. Стрелки часов продолжают громко бежать. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так. 

Их время уходит также тихо и не заметно, как Тень Питера Пэна утаскивает мальчишек на свой проклятый остров. 

Какая-то его часть старательно убеждает, что Киллиан напрасно беспокоится, но он не позволяет себе поверить в это, прекрасно видя, на что стал похож их дом. Все своё путешествие он мечтал о их встрече, которая теперь грозилась обратиться в самую настоящую трагедию. Пират был готов отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы проснуться в объятьях своей возлюбленной и больше никогда не отпускать её. Ему казалось, что Эмма была его сердцем. Оно не должно остановиться. 

Соль скрипит под ногами, когда Киллиан Джонс слышит первый безумный смешок, в котором не узнаёт женщину, что любит всей своей душой. Он сам не замечает, как преодолевает расстояние до двери и застывает в приёме, не веря своим глазам. 

Киллиан наблюдает за тем, как Спасительница медленно поднимается на ноги и пронзительным, чужим, взглядом упирается в него. Перед ним стоит Эмма с совершенно чужим взглядом и белыми спутанными волосами, но что-то не позволяет ему подойти к ней. Вокруг Свон очерчен круг и рассыпана соль. Она нервно кусает бледные губы и тихо шепчет: 

— Отпусти. 

Он чувствует, словно его разрывает на части, но не может приблизиться к ней. Что произошло? Эмма находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но смотрит на него таким чужим и враждебным взглядом, что его пробирает до самых костей. Она выглядит уставшей и безумной, но зажимает уши руками и начинает громко кричать, когда он повторяет: 

— Милая, пожалуйста, позволь мне подойти. 

В её крике Киллиан не может разобрать совершенно ничего, словно находится под прочным куполом, что защищает его от внешнего мира. Как волна, что разбила корабль, только сильнее, ведь теперь разбитым себя чувствует именно он сам. Эмма кричит так громко, что её голос становится чужим. Но пират не остаётся в стороне: не в силах наблюдать за страданиями возлюбленной, он совершает ещё несколько попыток прикоснуться к ней, но все они оказываются неудачными. Ему кажется, словно какое-то защитное заклятие по типу тех, что скрывало город от других людей, появляется прямо между ними. Но оно не является теми, на которые способна Эмма. Он сделает все, что угодно, чтобы разрушить его и отомстить тем, кто посмел заточить её здесь. 

Эмма вновь поднимает на него тот самый взгляд, в котором Киллиан видит океан боли, усталости и страха. На ее лице появляется какое-то болезненное выражение, что пират не видел очень давно. Она не может выйти за пределы очерченного круга, как бы ей не хотелось этого сделать, и только он может исправить это. Только Киллиану по силам сделать **это**. 

Родные глаза становятся чужими, когда Эмма, всеми силами сдерживая подступающую истерику, в очередной раз умоляет: 

— О-отпусти, — её голос сильно дрожит, ни один нервный смешок не вырывается, а в глазах не остаётся и намека на какую-нибудь злость, — пожалуйста, просто отпусти его! 

Эмма смотрит прямо в чёрные глаза напротив, когда первая прозрачная слеза разбивается о пол под её ногами, очерченный кругом. Пираты уходят на дно вместе со своим кораблем. А то, что возвращается после, смеётся безумным смехом и не может преодолеть круг, в силу которого может поверить только в самом деле потерянный ребёнок. Киллиан заперт **внутри**.


End file.
